The selection and scheduling of audio, video, and other broadcast products provided by a radio station, television station, or other content-producing-entity may be accomplished by creating a playlist of products. Depending on the context, media, and other circumstances, a product may be a video clip, a series of video clips, a single image, a periodically changing image, a sound clip, a series of sound clips, live feed content, and any other suitable item, collection, or grouping of audio, visual, television, radio, or other broadcast content. In the context of television programming, a playlist may be a series of television program products (e.g., one after another) and/or a list describing the duration of each product or other attributes of the products. Thus, a playlist may be information (e.g., a list) or may be the products themselves (e.g., a series of products stored in electronic format). A television broadcast or other signal may be created according to or otherwise using the playlist and sent or otherwise provided to viewers. Playlists may include products originating from different sources and may specify all or a portion of a given product to play (e.g., the first 40 seconds, the last 15 seconds, etc.). A playlist may also specify that content be presented or displayed for set time periods (e.g., displaying a static image on a television screen for 15 seconds) or repeated during a time window (e.g., repeating a 15 second product 3 times during a 45 second window). In some contexts, the products of a playlist will be used to fill a presentation window of a predetermined length (e.g., 2 minutes). There is a need for improved systems and methods to create playlists.